Cracked Heart
by Allijuana
Summary: Bella made a choice and she plans to stick with it  but plans have a way of changing when Bella is around. When Bella's future disappears on the eve of her wedding and she starts hearing voices Edward realizes the fight for Bella's heart may not be over.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Juana

Title: Cracked Heart

Story Summary: Bella made a choice and she plans to stick with it – but plans have a way of changing when Bella is around, and on the eve of Bella's wedding to Edward, Alice panics when she can no longer see Bella's future and Bella panics when she starts hearing voices – plural.

_Authors Note: I promised myself I wasn't going to start another story with two currently going – I can only blame Stephenie Meyer. She is one gifted writer and she has successfully sucked (no pun intended) me into Bella, Edward and Jacob's world causing me to devour "Twilight", "New Moon" and "Eclipse" like a newborn, hungry vampire – I just can't get enough._

_I am however not a patient person and therefore will go mad waiting for Stephenie (although I promise you I will read it) to get another book out. This is my attempt at forging on with Bella as she keeps on trying to figure out her world and how her heart can let go of even one of the loves she's been given. _

Reading minds had never been something Edward like doing – actually loathed on occasion. Bella had been, although a bit frustrating at times, a burst of fresh air in that area.

When it was just he and Bella in a room he could silence the other voices and just listen to her heart. He loved the sound of her heart – he would miss that.

But still he had a nasty habit of listening and that was how he had known. He was sure Alice would have kept it him from him otherwise.

But she'd said the words "Bella…no!' and instantly he assumed Bella was in for some danger.

Danger and Bella seemed to always be synonymous – like peas in a pod.

Knocking quickly on the door of Alice's room he heard Bella's audible gasp.

On the other side of the door Bella sat kneeling beside a saddened Alice. "Please Alice…please don't say anything to him." Bella pleaded.

Not unlike Edward's ability to read minds, Alice was torn by her visions. Sometimes it seemed to her it would be so much easier not to know the future.

"Open the door Bella" Edward said irritated with her now, she knew he could hear her, did she really hope to hold a secret from him.

Quickly Edward tuned into Alice's mind and he outwardly cursed – she was quoting passages from "Hamlet" in her mind – she was shutting him out.

"That's enough Bella – Alice isn't going to give you away. Open the door!" Edward ordered the anger in his voice raising.

In a show of gratitude Bella quickly hugged Alice. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"I don't want to do this Bella. It's not fair to Edward." Alice said barely above a whisper but knowing Edward would still hear her all the same.

"Neither is knowing this Alice. I'll figure it out – I promise." Bella said quietly as she got up and headed towards the door.

Of that Alice knew Bella was right. The searing vision that had shot through her head was of Bella's future – or lack thereof.

Jacob Black was not out of the picture – it was a resigned but truthful thought that she kept desperately trying to keep from roaming in and out of her head.

A mission she had failed miserably at as the small but musical tincture of Edwards voice broke into her thoughts. "How bad is it Alice?"

It was a small hopeless question and it pierced her heart as she answered not wanting to poke a hole in the wound she had already picked up on in his voice. "It's bad – I'm sorry Edward."

"Tell me?" He said his voice calm but sorrowful as he awaited her answer.

"I can't see her future anymore." Alice answered sullen.

"I see." Edward answered his voice one of resignation like he had been waiting for the other shoe to drop and it finally had.

Alice had no time to comfort him as in that instant Bella opened the door and immediately turned on her. "You told him!" She said accusingly.

"I didn't mean to – I'm sorry." Alice sighed her heart heavy with Edwards's pain now.

The timing had been just too wrong, Alice had told him, the door had opened and he'd been unable to quickly disguise his pained expression. For a vampire he had been particularly slow in that moment – too slow.

"Perhaps we should go talk Bella" Edward said his mask of calm and understanding once again in place.

Bella stood in front of Edward staring in to his beautiful amber gold eyes – eyes she had sworn to herself she would never put pain into again – it was a broken promise.

She had tried unsuccessfully to eradicate Jacob from her heart, but not unlike the time Edward had left she was finding it impossible – but she was fighting a silent fight, no tears were shed, no thoughts were spoken.

She had thought she was safe, protected in her own intimate grieving for the boy – wolf that she had befriended and unintentionally fallen in love with, in Edward's painful absence from her side.

She had toyed with the idea of trying to find him but had quickly batted it back into the recesses of her mind over a thousand times. She couldn't live without Edward – there was no point in pursuing another heart- breaking discussion with Jacob.

Her decision had been reached and it was final, which was why Alice's vision had caught even her off-guard – she had no plans to see Jake.

The mountains of California had been good to Jacob in that it afforded him a far enough distance from the pack that they were unable to read his thoughts. All except Sam, for some reason he had long distance radar – it was annoying and the sole reason he had taken to reverting to wolf form less and less.

His mind centered on one thing and one thing only – his Bella.

Although he was strong on the exterior, she had broken him on the inside by choosing to remain with Edward.

Damn he hated that guy.

Jacob believed that Bella was his imprint which essentially meant that Edward had stolen his perfect future.

When he had kissed Bella on that mountain top he had glimpsed his future with her like a movie reel playing in his mind, and it dissolved him to realize that he was being forced to give it all up to the cold bloodsucker by letting her go.

His future happiness, kids and wife – it sucked!

He had torn through the forest without looking back that fateful day he had received the piece of paper sealing her fate. To most it was a simple wedding invitation to him it was a death sentence. He regretted now – giving up without a fight.

Now it was a mere twenty-four hours or so till Bella's wedding – it was too late.

Or was it? He didn't know why or even try to understand it but suddenly he felt something he hadn't in so long – he felt hope.

Hope that made him take off in a run – he felt as if he were running for his future.

Standing in Edwards's bedroom Bella closed her eyes frustrated. Nothing she said was penetrating and she was fighting hard not to lose her self and close up into that shell she had needed the last time this had happened.

She was afraid if she said one wrong word he would dismiss her – although with good reason this time.

"Admit it Bella…you need him. I will never be enough." Edwards said the sadness in his resolute tone unmistakable.

"Please Edward." Bella begged. "You have this all wrong. I have no plans to see Jake…none."

"Then he has plans to see you." Edwards said with surety.

"Alice's visions are not always right." Bella said not really believing it herself.

"That's your defense?" Edward said shocked.

"I need a defense now? That's kind of silly considering I have nothing to defend. I'm here with you – you Edward, not Jake." Bella reminded him.

'Yes, but for how long?" Edward asked as if Bella really had the answers.

He wished now that he had taken her up on her offer of complete surrender to him or even God help him "changing for him."

Instantly he realized how selfish he was being, wanting all the things he withheld from her for moral reasons to now have been granted to her.

Then she would have no choice but to be his.

He loathed himself for wanting to take away her choices – choices he had fought to protect.

It was his fear of losing her that brought the irresponsible and unthinkable to mind.

Thoughts like this would be easier if Jacob were really "_not around anymore."_

As if she could read his mind Bella gasped.

"What is it?" Edward asked as nonchalantly as he could manage – fearing she had indeed been privy somehow to his murderous thoughts.

"Edward promise me you won't do anything to Jake." Bella said pleading but unsure why.

It was as if she had heard the idea out loud followed by Jacobs's bitter laugh and words that seemed to come on the wind.

"Just let him try to get rid of me."

"Did you hear that?" Bella asked carefully looking at Edward.

"Hear what?" he asked.

Great – now instead of Edward's voice in her head her craziness would be making her hear Jacob.

But oddly she felt as if she had heard Edward too.

"Nothing." Bella quickly responded

Obviously her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Can we get back to the original question Bella?" Edward asked impatiently.

The original question – what was the original question Bella thought her confusion on severely escalating levels now.

'How long are you planning on staying with me Bella? "

"How long before you go running back to Jacob Black?"

"That's two questions." Bella pointed out.

"Yes…and I need two answers because I fear they are not the same answer." He said smiling calming as his non-existent heart began to show fissure cracks from the indecision in her eyes.

"How can they be different when the answer to the first is _forever_." Bella questioned emphasizing the last word.

It healed him a little to hear her say it – that forever was his.

"Do you still need the answer to the second one?" Bella prompted.

"Please, yes – it may be just the groom getting cold feet, but I need to know that my idea of forever and yours are one and the same." Edward informed her.

"Don't you always have cold feet?" Bella teased.

"Please Bella. I need your seriousness with this topic. You are my heart and I will be binding myself to you tomorrow after dusk. I'm rubbing Alice's brain raw with wondering if this is truly what you want." Edward admitted truthfully.

"This is truly what I want Edward – all of it." Bella sighed but it was as sigh of contentment in that moment.

A moment broken with this malicious intent to drive her crazy "I'm coming for you Bella."

It was Jacob's voice in her head again clear as day.

Relaxed now by her answer Edward pulled Bella against the cool hardness of his chest and breathed her in.

It still amazed him that he could do that – that he no longer needed to slack his thirst in that way anymore.

Her scent provoked a heady and provocative feeling in his loins – a feeling of wanting her in other ways – ways that over powered the vampire lust.

He had to believe that she was his or he would lose her he knew that now without failure.

Bella moved her hands lovingly across Edward's face, he was so beautiful and virile but parts of his demeanor were still that of a young man just beginning to understand the depth of his absentee heart.

Deep within her Bella knew she would love him forever, but on the surface the nagging voice, wait no voices that filled her head were working to confuse her.

"Go away Jacob – we do not want you here."

It was Edwards's voice but he had not moved his lips other than to kiss her.

And then his retort came bold and challenging.

"STOP speaking for Bella bloodsucker!"

Bella clung tighter to Edward suddenly afraid. Afraid Jacob was inside her mind forever.

Tomorrow at dusk she was giving Edward forever but she was damned if she was giving it to Jacob too.

He didn't belong in her mind and she wanted him out.

She needed to see Sam and suddenly Bella understood – something she couldn't explain to Edward.

The reason her future had disappeared in Alice's mind was because she was going to La Push to be among the wolves.

Not because she was going to see Jacob – Jacob was thousands of miles away and she was fine with that she thought as his annoying but confident voice broke into her thoughts again.

"You can't fix what we already broke together Bells. Sam can't help…no one can."

"Shut up Jacob." Bella muttered.

It was barely above a disgruntled whisper but Edward heard it – heard it and understood it.

He knew Jacob was coming for Bella he had heard his disgusting, possessive, obsessive thoughts miles away. Jacob was headed back to La Push. Jacob would be here on the day he was to wed Bella.

And Jacob would do everything in his power to make sure that didn't happen.

Edwards's instinct was to keep Bella there tonight but he knew or sensed that whatever she needed to do he had to let her.

His only hope was that Jacob would not make it back to La Push before Bella had left because he was certain now that she was headed there that somehow he had tricked her into thinking she needed to be there.

But how…how had he got inside Bella's head?

Edward couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't put the idea there with all his insecurities.

But it fit Alice's vision if Bella went to La Push tonight her future would disappear from the radar.

"Please." Edward prayed for the first time in a long time to a God he wasn't even certain he believed existed "Please let me keep my Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

Title : "Jacob's Gift"

Author: Juana

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in my story they are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

Bella felt the apprehension beading up on her brow as she approached the La Push reservation.

She had expected a resistance of some sort from Edward when she had announced that she was leaving with so much still unsettled between them, but he merely stepped aside, like the gentleman he was, and let her go.

Had Edward known where she was headed? It was a question that continued to echo through her head.

And if he had – why hadn't he tried to stop her?

If she lived a million life times she would never understand how he so selflessly kept accepting her and her myriad of flaws.

She could only hope as she became one of his kind that those flaws would all but disappear and give him the Bella he deserved.

A Bella equal to him – a graceful, accident prone Bella.

Maybe the accident prone was a bit too much to ask thought Bella as she rapped her knuckles into the closed side widow of her truck in an attempt to reach her side view mirror and adjust it.

Smooth Bella she thought to herself as she rolled down the window this time to complete the task.

Only catching for a split second something moving behind her, slinking into the bushes at the last possible second to escape being revealed – it was Edward.

It should have annoyed her but it didn't she was oddly relieved. It was amazing to her how well he knew her – knew her and protected her from herself.

Which if you thought about it was pretty cool considering she was probably a bigger danger to herself than any werewolf or vampire could be, with her impulsive nature and gargantuan klutziness'.

Edward had told himself he was only following Bella to insure she arrived safely at home – it wasn't entirely the truth – a part of him was hoping this wasn't where she was headed as he watched her cross the line into La Push territory – a line he was unable to cross.

"Be well Bella" he silently wished her as he moved back into the bushes to await her return. He would not be comfortable until he knew she was back safely in her bed.

Bella started a little at the thought that sprang through her mind with a feeling of deep, welled-up love. "Be well Bella."

It was clear and bright and like he had been right there next to her whispering it into her ear.

She knew he hadn't and that it was just her guilty conscious trying to salve her deceitful nature.

She didn't mean to deceive Edward – but it just kept happening – most frequently when Jacob had entered back into her life.

Jake she thought "I have wronged you in so many ways."

"I'll let you make it up to me." He spoke in that mischievous tone inside her brain taunting, teasing – driving her insane.

"You did not hear me Jacob Black." She said defiantly.

"Oh yes I did." He retorted his answer rushing through her thoughts uninvited.

He was going to drive her crazy – or maybe he already had.

Bella couldn't help wondering why it was that when men left her, her mind became a playground for them to toy with.

Alice hated doing this without Edward here, and really what was the point, because eventually he would hear it in someone's thoughts, but she couldn't keep it to herself any longer.

It was why she had gathered everyone at the largely unused dining table for a meeting.

"Go ahead Alice." Carlisle said directing her to move ahead sensing her apprehension.

Standing up from her chair Alice began, it bothered her to be still for too long – she was a pacer.

"Edward needs our help. He doesn't know it and wouldn't admit it even if he did – but he does." Alice lamented sadly at the heavy burden her heart was carrying.

It was as if she could feel Edward's pain.

"I think we might need a little more information Alice." Esme said motherly but quiet some how having already sensed something was amiss herself.

"It's Bella." Alice began her ire growing as Rosalie did a dainty snort of disapproval.

Rosalie still hadn't been able to reconcile Bella's _"need"_ to be one of them. She still would have given anything to have her humanity back.

"What about Bella?" Emmett asked his concern showing, another action that just made Rosalie unhappy.

He would be paying for this later thought Emmett but right now he felt the compassion that Jasper was spreading in that direction – he knew Jasper's intent had been to sooth Rosalie's ruffled feathers, but it wasn't an exact science for Jasper just yet so he had missed his mark by about a hair.

So where normal compassion would have been there for Emmett it was now a desperate compassion for his soon to be family.

As thoroughly as possible Alice explained her earlier vision and the disappearance of Bella's future and what that might possibly mean.

It brought down the mood of the room.

Everyone but Rosalie's – she was elated.

"Will you cut that out Jasper?" Emmett moaned "I'm about to start blubbering like a baby.

Once again Jasper had missed the mark and hit Emmett with his wave of compassion.

"Sorry." Jasper muttered glowering at Rosalie now. It was like she had an impenetrable wall around her that kept deflecting his good intentions.

As Bella's truck pulled up to Billy's house it broke the quiet that had been surrounding the shrouded darkness around her.

She knew that no one would be there to run up and greet her eagerly, but she also did not expect to be surrounded by hostile angry werewolves either.

She knew who they were instantly – Quil, Embry and Sam.

It took but a split second for that to be confirmed as they morphed back into their human forms – it still left her awestruck to watch.

"Go home Bella." Embry said as soon as he found his voice.

"Silence Embry this is not your fight." Sam reminded him.

Quickly Embry lost his brave stance and stepped back into line.

"You wanted to speak to me Bella?" Sam asked not losing the angry intonation his voice had taken on.

How could he have possibly known that thought Bella?

"I do." She managed to squeak out.

"Quil, Embry – I will handle this you can go home now." Sam spoke authoritatively.

It was clear in that moment that Sam was indeed the Alpha male in this pack as the boys quickly left with nothing but a few glares of anger at Bella.

She had hurt their brother – she would have expected nothing less.

It was good she thought that Jake had them to help him through this.

"We can go to my house – or we can talk here." Sam offered giving her an option.

Bella thought about the cozy, warm home that Emily had made for Sam and the boys and instantly made her decision.

"I think – here is good."

It would just be too hard to be in the presence of Sam and Emily's euphoric love bubble right now.

"Fair enough – You had a question?" Sam prompted.

"How did you know?" Bella said unable to hide her surprise.

"I've spoken to Jacob." Sam said matter of fact.

"Jacob's here?" Bella said feeling the quick intact of a painful breath at that thought.

"Not yet – but he's near." Sam informed her.

"But you said that you've spok…Oh" It hit Bella instantly like a rushing train he'd spoken to Jacob the way he spoke to all of his brothers.

"But how did Jacob know I was coming here?" Bella said completely confused now.

'You told him." Sam answered her not elaborating, which was driving her crazy.

"I haven't spoken to Jake in weeks." Bella said adamantly.

'Not by phone Bella – here." He said purposefully putting a finger on her head to make his point.

"No!" Bella said refusing to even consider what Sam was suggesting.

"I can only give you answers if you are willing to listen to them Bella – this discussion is useless otherwise." Sam intoned quiet but severe in his explanations.

"I refuse to believe that Jacob can hear me – or that he is communicating with me." She choked out.

"You're communicating with each other." Sam amended.

"It's not possible." Bella said stubbornly.

"Then I have no answers for you." Sam said with a finality that scared Bella – she needed answers.

She was on the cusp of her wedding to Edward and Jake was running around in her head – it couldn't be this way.

"Fine…say I buy into the load of bull you're trying to shovel here. How do I make it stop?" Bella questioned.

"How do you get Jacob out of your head?" Sam said in clarification.

"Yes." Bella said her desperation beginning to show.

"It's simple.' Sam started.

"Good." Bella said relief beginning to wash over her now.

"You shouldn't have put him there in the first place."

And the dread was back full force – like a meteor flashing across the sky – taking Bella's hope of a Jake free mind with it.

"That's more like a reprimand than a solution." Bella pointed out.

"I'm sorry that it's not what you want to hear." Sam admitted.

Bella was beyond floored at this point. How was she suppose to go back to Edward and tell him that Jake could do what he had been unable to do – see into her mind.

Bella knew it would crush him – she wouldn't do that.

"One last question?" Bella requested waiting for Sam to say okay but when he didn't she forged ahead anyway – how much worse could it get?

"How did he get there – what did I do?" Bella said her voice barely above a whisper now as if she was trying to bury a secret in the wind.

"You imprinted with him and he shared his gift." Sam responded fading into the woods not waiting for Bella's reaction.

Suddenly, Bella unwilling remembered the kiss on the mountain – the slow burn that had moved through her body, the slide show of her life with Jake and how content and beautifully happy it had made her feel.

She'd written it off as her mind playing tricks – but it was more now and she knew it.

The tears threatening now Bella jumped into her truck and roared out of the La Push reservation.

She hadn't signed up for this and she was annoyed and angry.

"Bella?"

It was much more subdued intrusion into her thoughts and a lot less sarcastic then she'd ever heard Jake before – it was disturbing.

"Go away Jake." Bella half order but mostly begged.

"Stop being so stubborn Bella" Jake ordered his words like a threatening invasion in her mind.

"Stop being so pushy!" She countered completely inside her head this time.

There was no point in saying it out loud now – it would just make her look crazy and eventually she realized it would give her secret away.

A secret she never wanted Edward to know because she was sure if he did it would push him away.

She didn't want to push him away – only to draw him closer.

It was a heated discussion at the Cullen household now. Each family member torn by Alice's suggestion – Alice's solution.

"It's the only way." Alice promised.

"You're over-thinking this Alice…"Emmett tried to explain as if to a small child.

"I'm not!" She demanded. "It's the only way that Edward will have what he needs – what he wants." She intoned defensively.

Carlisle knew it was time to step in now and absolutely would have if not for the roar of Edwards's anger as he entered the room.

"That is unacceptable Alice – I forbid you to do it!" Alice jumped back surprised; she had been so concentrated on her plan that she hadn't realized Edward was even approaching.

Edward had raced back to the house in an attempt to beat Bella there as he had seen her fly past him pushing her old truck to its limit now in an attempt to escape the reservation.

It was only upon arriving at the front door that he had been privy to Alice's plan – a plan she was instigating behind his back.

"Edward…" Alice started.

"Silence!" Edward demanded you are all wrong, this is not the solution I will not have you turning Bella for me as if that were doing me some favor." Edward reprimanded.

"She wants this too Edward." Alice reminded him.

"She has no idea what she wants – not anymore. If she did you would see her with me and this would all be a non-issue." Edward said sadly.

"I think Alice has a point Edward." Jasper said offering his opinion for consideration now too.

"Of course you do – you would be a fool not to agree with her." Edward hissed.

"Carlisle?" Alice said turning to him for assistance hoping she had been able in the short time she had been given to convince him this was the best route for everyone.

"We'll merely have to postpone the wedding for a week or so for her to acclimate herself." Alice said reasonably.

"This is Bella's decision to make Alice." Carlisle reminded her.

"And it hurts me to have to say this but I feel as if there are selfish wants connected with this rash action in addition to your desire for Edward not to be in pain again." Carlisle reasoned.

"Exactly." Edward agreed having invaded Alice's hidden desires and found the obvious conclusion.

She did not want to lose Bella either. Bella was her friend – she had not had one is such a very long time.

Alice was as afraid of losing Bella as Edward was.

"It's not in our hands anymore little one." Edward said silently soothing her.

She'd only been trying to help she didn't need anymore raking over the coals.

"I need her Edward." Alice responded in silent communication without looking at him she was too ashamed.

"As do I my friend." Edward answered to her as only he could, silently and sadly.

"She's here." Alice informed him. "She's parking her car right now and she seems distracted." Alice said no words psychically passing her lips.

Time and time again the Cullen's had told Bella there was no need to knock but she still did a small part of her still not feeling like family.

The wedding would change that. Tomorrow she would officially be a Cullen and a day later she would officially be a bloodsucker as Jacob and his wolf brothers were so fond of saying.

So if Jake insisted on inhabiting her mind – that was his to deal with.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: "Life Is Not Fair."

Author: Juana

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in my story they are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

The Cullen household was awash in activity as everyone impatiently waited for dusk and people to start showing up so the ceremony could begin.

The house shone from top to bottom and the floral displays scattered all about the room lent an amazing and sweet smelling aroma to a picture perfect setting – Alice and Esme had outdone themselves in their quest to bring together the wedding of Edwards imagining.

Bella had seemed to only have the one wish for her wedding – to get through it. Appeasing her was much easier.

Upstairs Edward paced nervously around Jasper and Emmet, in his perfectly tailored tuxedo. It was maddening to him how calm they were.

Equally disturbing to him was the fact that Bella had not shown up yet. He had tried to call her but she hadn't picked up and because of that he knew exactly where she was – with Jacob.

He wanted that fact not to bother him, but this was his wedding day and it felt to him as if she shouldn't still have loose ends to tie up.

But maybe he realized that was his fault. He was after all the one who had changed the wedding from a traditional church to the Cullen mansion – his disguised hope that if Jacob did show back up he wouldn't have the guts to come there and try and disrupt things.

Bella knew that Edward would understand or at least she hoped so as she stood in her bedroom facing Jacob.

She had asked him to come – she needed to clear the air with him, but more than that she needed to set some ground rules.

"I knew you'd come to your senses Bella." Jacob said as he stood confidently in front of her.

It had shocked Bella seeing Jacob again – in just a few short weeks away from her he had matured even more. Jacob was no longer a boy-wolf, he was a man- wolf and it was oddly disturbing to Bella.

Quickly she shook the thought from her head that she knew he had been privy to by the smirk he now proudly wore.

"Okay cut that crap out." Bella ordered.

"My brain and my thoughts are beyond off limits to you now – do you understand?"

"Do you understand any of this Bella?" Jacob questioned her, understanding even as he said it that she didn't.

Time to clarify he decided. "I'm not breaking into your thoughts – they are just always there, it's almost like hearing a story being read to you – you think too damn much.

"Then why don't I always hear you – why do I only hear you when you're talking to me?" Bella said pointing out the glaring inconsistencies in the explanation he had just given her.

"I don't know." Jacob said honestly.

He had already figured out something that he wasn't ready to share with her yet though and that was that she either never thought of Edward, which would be just too good to be true, or he wasn't being allowed to know her thoughts regarding him.

It bothered Jacob to realize that for whatever reason Bella's thoughts and feelings regarding her and Edward were hers and hers alone.

"Never mind…I don't care." Bella said interrupting his train of thought.

"If you can truly read my mind than you know why I asked you to come here today." Bella said waiting for Jake to acknowledge that he did now.

"I know you think that's why you brought me here – to tell me that you and I have no future and that I would be better off leaving you alone." Jacob filled in.

How utterly annoying thought Bella – it was her speech verbatim. Damn – he really could read her mind.

"This has to stop Jake!" Bella pleaded.

"I am an hour away from marrying Edward and pledging my life to him as his wife – I'm spending my honeymoon being turned. You aren't going to like what you're going to have to hear if you keep residing in my head." Bella warned.

Jake knew that he wouldn't hear any of that because it was all Edward centered and he was actually very grateful for that knowledge as he listened to Bella as she laid it on the line for him.

"So dazzle me with a solution then Bells – because…I'm coming up empty." Jake admitted but then brightened as if a light bulb had gone off in his head.

"Wait…I suppose I could kiss you again and see if it reverses." He said as he made a bold move toward her.

Bella instantly moved back to escape his iron grip.

"Do I look like I have the word _idiot_ tattooed on my forehead?" Bella scoffed at him now.

"There is no way in hell I am kissing you on my wedding day."

"Not even if it could end all this?" Jacob prodded a little too eager.

"That's not a risk I'm willing to take. Sorry – you'll just have to come up with another solution that doesn't involve your out of control hormones." Bella advised as she stepped even further away.

"I love you Bells."

He hadn't said it out loud – maybe he was too afraid or maybe he just wanted to prove something she wasn't sure but it had the desired reaction that he was looking for – it brought shining tears to her eyes.

"In another lifetime Jake – we might have worked. But since you can read my mind you have to know…to realize. Edward is my only choice. I can't live without him." Bella said in answer to his silent last attempt at changing his situation.

Jacob had suspected as much but to hear Bella say it so confident and surely and out loud – well it broke his heart as only losing your one true love could.

And Bella had no idea how crushing a blow she had just given to him because she believed he already knew – she had no idea he couldn't tap into her thoughts regarding Edward because he hadn't told her.

It made him bitter where he didn't want to be – but he was losing so much. He had no idea how he would feel about her after she became one of them and it ate at him.

"I have to go Jacob or I'll be late for my own wedding – I need you to promise me that you will not tell Edward about us and our little...communicating issue.

"So you're just going to let him marry into a threesome." Jake said maliciously in reminder to her that nothing had been resolved in any way, shape or form.

"I can't tell him." Bella said forcefully.

"I would want to know." Jacob offered.

"If it was you and me getting married and you were hearing Edward – well I'd be pissed if you didn't tell me." Jacob finished making his point.

Sometimes Bella really hated Jacob – this time for being right. Edward deserved to know about this before he gave her forever, because forever was a mighty long time – especially if you were a vampire and immortal.

Edward knocked heavily on Alice's door. He knew if she answered right away everything was okay which was why he was relieved when she immediately popped the door open.

"Well?" Edward said he one word speaking volumes to his counterpart in mind games.

"I don't know – it's like a broken remote control the way she keeps switching her channel of thinking. The good news is…" Alice began only to stop a second later as another change passed through her mind.

"Never mind…" Alice said trailing off her thoughts unwilling to share them now.

But Edward was already inside her head. "What…Why would I call the wedding off?!"

"That makes no sense." Edward said the incredulity of his voice mixed with sheer frustration now.

It had no rhyme or reason in his brain – no explanation.

"What could Bella possibly do or say to make me so angry that I would call off the wedding Alice?" Edward said in dire need of something to soothe his perplexed mind.

"Bella's here!" Edward heard Esme call from downstairs and the immediate murmur of guests picking up at her presence.

"Go get her Alice. I have to talk to her." Edward ordered.

"No…you aren't supposed to see her before the wedding so whatever issue it is you and Bella can solve it after the ceremony." Alice offered no longer willing to help.

"So you see a ceremony now?" Edward prompted.

"Yes." Alice semi lied."

She saw Bella in her wedding gown standing at the beautiful alter than Emmett had built – it was beyond that things got a little fuzzy.

"Fine…" Edward said suspicion in his eyes. Alice was humming the wedding march in her head now he could take that either way – she was hiding something or trying to encourage and reassure him.

Quickly he left the room he knew Bella would be headed towards and went to brood again in his room with Emmett and Jasper.

Downstairs Jacob took a seat next to Billy. Charlie who was standing in the aisle next to him leaned over.

"Good to see you Jake. I'm sure Bella will be glad you made it back." Charlie said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jake said a smile on his face that made his father Billy instantly leery.

"What are you up to Jacob" Billy whispered as he leaned in towards him.

"Nothing. I swear you will not see me leave this seat." He promised.

It wasn't enough for Billy but he could see it was all he was going to get as music began to fill the room.

Upstairs Alice hurried to help Bella get dressed and primped – she'd left her barely any time by arriving so late and Renee was being no help as she kept making faces at various attempts at different hairstyles.

Still it was Bella's day and she wasn't leaving this room until she was perfection.

Bella stood nervously as Alice played yet again with her hair and makeup. The dress Alice had helped her pick out fit her perfectly and even Bella had to make a slight intake of breath at her reflection in the mirror.

Feeling beautiful was not something Bella was used to – but she did now. She attributed a lot of that to Alice's skill at bringing out beauty in even the most simplest of things – but the glow on her face that was all Edward and the thought of sharing her life with him.

As Alice turned Bella around to face her she was like a proud mother – Renee was more like an outside observer as she took in the picture of her daughter in her wedding gown.

Bella knew the thought of her daughter getting married made Renee feel old – as if she'd forgotten the fact that Bella was taking this major leap at the tender age of eighteen – fresh out of high school.

"You look amazing Bella." Alice sighed breathlessly.

"You do honey – amazing." Renee finally offered putting her seal of approval on the whole thing.

"You should go Renee." Alice prompted. "Jasper is waiting to walk the mother of the bride down the aisle and seat her."

Renee blushed a little now. Good call thought Bella having the handsome, attentive Jasper seat her mother would once again restore Renee's belief that she was forever young.

As soon as the door closed behind Renee, Alice turned to Bella. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No…nothing." Bella said keeping her face blank afraid any emotion might give her away at this point.

"You've never lied to me before Bella – why would you start now?" Alice demanded.

"I'm not lying." Bella tried again only to be thwarted once again by Alice's determination.

"Whatever secret it is that you have – whatever you are keeping from Edward – it's going to make him very angry with you. If you tell me what it is maybe I can help you to fix it." Alice offered.

"You can't help me Alice – no one can." Bella said the resignation obvious in her tone.

Alice recognized the toll of doom in Bella's voice and it pushed her determination to help her friend even further.

"You can trust me Bella." Alice reminded her.

Bella knew that was true. Alice had proven her loyalty and trustworthy stance many, many times in the past – and she really did need to confide in someone.

Perhaps a different perspective would make the situation seem less dire thought Bella.

"I hear Jacob." Bella said barely above a whisper afraid of prying ears.

"Where?" Alice said confused. "Is he outside the door?"

Quickly Alice moved to open it but Bella stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"No Alice…in here." Bella said pointing at her head.

"I don't understand – you mean like how Edward and I hear each other?" Alice questioned afraid to hear the answer now.

"Yes…exactly like that – only I think he hears me all the time whether I want him to or not." Bella admitted and quickly amended.

Having lived as many life times as she had it didn't take Alice but a second to put together the consequences of Bella's confession.

No wonder Edward was going to want to call off the wedding. No man in his right mind wanted to share his love with another and Edward would be in the worst possible way.

It would be impossible for Edward to ever feel secure knowing that Jacob could be talking to his wife at any moment – breaking into any conversation or intimacy he chose to.

And eventually it would drive Bella mad too.

Poor Bella wasn't it enough that she had fallen in love with two men – it had broken a part of her heart to have to choose and now it appeared as if it didn't matter.

Jacob would forever be a part of her but she would be forever in love with Edward.

And Alice was sure of one other thing now too – there wasn't going to be any happily ever after.

She saw it now as clear as day – Bella falling in a crumpled, sobbing heap as Edward walked out on her and slammed the door of Alice's room behind him.

"What do you see Alice?" Bella said hopefully as she immediately recognized the sight of Alice in one of her visions.

"I see…" Alice said sadly. "That life…it just isn't fair Bella."

Before Bella had time to respond there was a persistent knock on the door as Rosalie's voice came through it. "Time to get the show on the road ladies."

Alice turned to Bella and hugged her. She wasn't sure how or when her world was going to fall apart but her empathy for her poor, cursed friend ran deep.

A part of Alice hoped it would be after the wedding – but the other part of her realized how unfair to Edward that would be.

Still this was Bella's secret to reveal – not hers. So she helped her gather herself together and escorted her out the door and to the arm of her waiting father as traditional wedding music started to play.

Whatever was going to happen today was already in motion Bella realized – she loved Edward and she prayed that it was enough to help her weather whatever storm was coming her way when he found out the truth.

"Stupid Jake" Bella thought only to have that thought broken with his reply in a sarcastic tone. "I love you too Bells."

Bella wanted to cry – she'd rather face vicious hungry vampires and ravenous werewolves then spend her life lying to Edward.

It was a decision reached a second too late though as the crowd turned to stare at her as the Wedding March began to play.

Still she would have turned on her heel and ran if Edwards's voice hadn't filled her head at that moment.

"Oh Bella…you are breathtaking." His voice was so lovely and soothing that she found her feet had a mind of their own as they walked her purposefully up to him, stopping only for a second as Charlie handed her reluctantly over to Edward.

Dear, sweet Charlie who still had his reservations – And Edward who held her hand so steady now.

It couldn't feel this right if it wasn't. She was supposed to marry Edward – regardless of some stupid imprint.

And if she had any more reservations all it took was one look into his beautiful golden eyes to convince her otherwise.

"I love you Bella." Edward said smiling down at her the model of perfection – his beauty beyond all belief.

If he had just not said that thought Bella she might have been able to pull off her suspended belief of thinking she could live with lying to him – but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry Edward…I can't do this." Bella said sadly before turning to run back down the aisle her peripheral vision catching Jacob's smug face as she passed him.

Jacob thought he had won – but no one had.

Bella knew as soon as he got over the shock Edward would be right behind her so she rushed as fast as she could up the stairs to Alice's room to grab her clothes and keys.

She needed to get out of there and fast.

But as she opened the door he was already in there – waiting for her the look on his face one of anger.

He had used his vampire speed to pass her without her even knowing it.

This was one conversation she was going to have to face head on.

Slowly she stepped inside Alice's room, shutting the door behind her before turning once again to face him and give him the explanation she knew would break them apart forever.


	4. Chapter 4

As she walked towards the bed Bella felt her heart race faster and faster

Author: Juana

Title: "Love and Sacrifice"

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they are from the creative mind of Stephenie Meyer.

As she walked towards the bed Bella felt her heart race faster and faster. The look on Edward's face was just about killing her.

She had hurt him and every ounce of that pain was etched in his face for her to see.

"Edward…." Bella began only to be quickly silenced by him.

"Just tell me…why Bella?" Edward asked his calm demeanor chilling her now.

"I know I owe you an explanation…" Bella said her words trailing off.

"I would say that you most definitely do." Edward countered his beautiful face within touching distance now – subconsciously she reached out and laid her hand lovingly on his stone cheek.

Bella wanted desperately to say the right thing now, to make Edward feel okay about the situation, but she knew that would involve actually _telling_ him exactly what the situation was.

"I love you Edward…I do." Bella started hoping that the truth shone in her eyes since her earlier behavior had contradicted this very statement.

"You're stalling." Edward said his impatience obvious now in his tone.

"You're right I am…but it's because I don't want to hurt you." Bella told him sincerely, slowly and reluctantly dropping her hand from his cheek now.

"I think it's a little too late to start worrying about that." Edward said stating the obvious now.

"When you ran back down that aisle – you ripped my heart out and took it with you. This was not without pain." he stated surprisingly eloquent and composed considering his dream of marrying her had been all but shattered.

Bella felt the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks now and fought desperately to hold them back, her intentions had been good; she truly believed Edward deserved to know the truth about her and Jacob before he bound himself to her for life.

But she could see that her actions had not been without consequences.

"Please don't hate me Edward." Bella pleaded, the pain of his impending response hanging in her heart.

"I don't hate you Bella – I never could. I can only hate myself for forcing you to do something you so obviously don't want to do." Edward responded hating that even now she still wasn't opening up to him.

Bella sighed. It would be so easy to just melt away into her confusion, to shut any and everyone off from her mixed up life – anyone but Edward that is.

Bella knew she could never live without Edward that she needed him like the air she breathed – he was her lifeline to sanity and her one true love.

And with that realization came the words to finally explain to Edward what had transpired and exactly what it was that had wrecked his dream of a life with her.

Edward listened in shock as Bella fought her fears and tears to explain to him exactly what had been going on with her and Jacob.

Unmistakably Edward felt a hot rage build towards Jacob, an unbidden desire to just _take him out of the equation _and end all of Bella's misery and reluctantly he silently admitted to himself…his insecurities.

But he knew that wasn't the answer…at least not the one he could live with or that Bella would ever forgive him for.

And for what it was worth he was renewed by the fact that what Bella had done she had done out of love and respect for him believing he deserved to know the truth before he took her permanently into his life.

With tears awash in her eyes, Bella sat down on the bed next to Edward her guard still up, her fear that he was seconds away from walking out of her life for good still uppermost in her thoughts.

"We'll he must be getting a real thrill out of this conversation." Edward stated bitterly as he looked purposefully into Bella's eyes. "What is he saying to you now Bella?" he inquired.

Edward hated having to ask that but he also wasn't willing to give up the opportunity to counteract whatever mind poison Jacob was spewing at the moment.

"He's not saying anything" Bella replied realizing for the first time since she and Edward had entered the room that her mind was Jacob free for the moment.

"Really?" Edward replied unable to keep the tone of disbelief at bay.

"Really." Bella said more than a little relieved, it was a small moment of respite but it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her heavily burdened mind.

"What kind of game are you playing now Jacob?" Edward wondered spitefully.

It didn't matter – he was going to fix things for her – for Bella.

"Call him." he stated his mind working overtime now to piece together the puzzle of why in such a monumental moment Jacob would suddenly choose to remain silent.

It wasn't like him Edward thought not to be gloating in his victory – his goal had been to stop the wedding and he had succeeded, it seemed a given that he would be celebrating.

So either Bella was lying to him, a conclusion he refused to come to or Jacob couldn't reach her when she was with him, he of course hoped for the latter.

Suddenly a thought sprang to his mind…perhaps it worked both ways – perhaps Bella became "_out of range_" to Jacob when she was with vampires just as she did to the Cullen's when she was at La Push or with Jacob.

Wanting to work with Edward Bella reluctantly called out for Jake in her thoughts – nothing happened. He was either angry with her or ignoring her Bella decided not yet having pieced together what Edward quickly was.

"Well?" Edward questioned looking hopefully and far more confidently at Bella now.

"He's chosen to become mute" Bella admitted more than a little surprised now as she too believed this to be very non-Jake like.

"I'm not sure it's a choice." Edward said in a conspirator's tone.

"I'm not following." Bella said her confusion more muddled now than ever.

"I'm still working it out but if what I'm thinking is true…well…its good news." Edward said more to himself than Bella.

"Still not following you." Bella replied wiping at the fast drying tears on her face.

She could tell that Edward was immersed in finding a solution for her situation, but still believing it to be hopeless she just sat back with a heavy sigh and let him continue trying to work it out.

The good news she realized was that he hadn't kicked her out of his life or on the flip side walked out on her again…so maybe she thought hope surfacing in her now…maybe all wasn't lost.

Downstairs Jacob was just about to burst – he knew from his inability to communicate with her that Bella was now with Edward and it was killing him.

He needed desperately to talk to her to find out if she'd come to her senses and decided to kick the cold guy to the curb.

Okay, he knew that was wishful thinking, but at least he hoped she'd conceded that all was not sunshine and roses in vampire land and that living her life with Edward was not going to be without problems.

One of which was him and how he would always be in her head. Jacob tried to envision the look on Edwards face when Bella had told him that little juicy bit of what he was sure was irritating information.

It was a vision that caused him to inwardly laugh as a slow, satisfied grin spread across his face.

It was time for Edward to realize that he was the one who had done the interloping and that he Jacob was the real victim here not the other way around.

"You've ruined everything dog!" Alice hissed standing mere inches from Jacob's ear now.

"That's your opinion little bloodsucker." Jacob countered the earlier grin still plastered on his face.

"Look – I don't care for you but I do adore Bella, so I'm saying this in the nicest way I can…you are not what Bella wants and you must give up gracefully or you will ruin her life." Alice promised.

Now Jacob was truly annoyed at the clearly one sided opinion of the future seeing Cullen vamp.

"You have no way of knowing that – you can't see my future…remember?" Jacob taunted.

But Alice was not about to be outdone.

"True, but I can see Edwards and Bella is in it and she is one of us – a part of the family." Alice said nailing Jacob's heart now the only way she knew how.

Jacob felt his sharp in take of breath at the mere thought of his Bella as a vampire. Apparently Edward wasn't the only one in the Cullen clan who didn't fight fair.

"Over my dead body!" Jacob growled.

Smiling a tilted smile Alice leaned into Jacob now. "You should be careful not to provoke me dog boy – I promise you my bite is far superior to your bark."

If he didn't hate the Cullen's so much he could actually respect this one mused Jacob as he stood up to tower menacingly over Alice's small petite frame.

"Those are hefty words coming from such a little girl." Jacob countered.

"Just say the word and I will show…" Suddenly Alice grabbed the side of her head as if she was in a blinding pain and Jasper was immediately at her side.

"Alice…what is it – what do you see?" Jasper said the worry creasing his usually calm brow now.

Slowly as the waves of the vision started to subside Alice looked in Jasper eyes and he immediately responded.

"Tell me what to do."

"We need to get everyone out of here now!" Alice whispered hissed to him.

Quickly Jasper surveyed the room.

"How long do we have?" he asked inspired by the thought of the action an impending danger might bring.

"Not enough." Alice responded.

"What's going on?" Jacob barked not willing to be shut out.

"Our kind is coming – they are looking for Bella…checking up on her and her promise." Alice admitted absentminded still trying to piece together an accurate time line before informing the others.

"Then we stop them before they get here." Jacob offered full of bravado and ready to summon his pack.

"We don't have that kind of time – we need to take Bella to meet them or the entire wedding party will be damage collateral." Alice hissed as if Jacob should somehow already know this.

"I am not letting you offer Bella up to them just to protect who you are!" Jacob bellowed.

"You insult me if you think I would do anything to harm Bella – get out of my way!" Alice said giving him a look that would fell most brave men.

"Not gonna happen." Jacob said menacingly.

"You would sacrifice everyone in this room for Bella?" Alice said stunned knowing very well that would include Jacob's own father.

"I would sacrifice my very life for her." Jacob said selfishly.

"Well that I have no problem with." Alice countered.

"In fact…go for it. You head the visitors off and that will give us plenty of time to get these people to safety.

Jacob could tell that Alice was baiting him, but he rose to the challenge any way.

"Fine, I will."

'No you won't." Edward hissed appearing at Jacob's side as if by magic.

Tragically Jacob noted that Bella stood beside him, their hands intertwined.

"This is my battle Jacob – mine and Bellas and I will thank you to stay out of it."

"No can do partner…I won't leave Bella unprotected." Jacob said smugly.

"That's enough you two!" Alice said intervening now.

"We are wasting precious time. We need to get Bella to the field quickly or everyone here will die and there will be nothing we can do to stop it.

"Fine, take me there." Bella said finally speaking up the memory of the massacre of those innocent people in Italy at the hands of the Volturi running unwanted through her mind now.

"Are you insane Bella?" Jake countered.

"I'm not going to let Charlie and Renee, or even you, get hurt – I just wont." Bella admitted the tears welling up again.

"Then I'm coming too." Jacob said making a snap decision now.

"Do you have a death wish?" Alice inquired.

"Our people will not let you leave that field alive and you alone do not possess the skill or strength to destroy them – I promise you this."

"We can waste more of that precious time you were talking about earlier or you can just give it up now little one – I will be in that field with or without your permission and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Jacob promised.

"Fine, it's your funeral." Alice said turning on her heel now and continuing to mutter under her breath.

It was time to inform the others and then leave Esme and Rosalie behind to get the others safely away from the mansion without raising any red flags.


End file.
